Bill x MC
Bill x MC is the non-binary ship between Jacob's sibling and Bill Weasley from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Bill and Jacob's sibling met on the Training Grounds when Jacob's sibling was in their second year and Bill was in his fourth. MC was not familiar with Bill Weasley before this meeting, but their best friend, Rowan Khanna, was. When the two met, MC asked Bill to help them train for the Cursed Vaults, which Bill agreed to do. He taught them Incendio, the Fire-Making Spell. After training, Bill and MC went to the icy staircase, where MC had gone before with Rowan. Bill was affected by the ice, although he suffered no physical injury, and was rather mentally drained. Bill went to the Hospital Wing following this event, although he dismissed MC's concerns and wanted to try again. They decided to try to go to the Vault again, this time with the help of a third friend (either Rowan, Penny Haywood or Ben Copper). At an unknown point in MC's second year (or a later year considering the timed side quests usually have timeline inconsistencies), the Weird Sisters, consisting of only three members back then, wanted to hold a performance at Hogwarts and wanted Jacob's sibling to join them. At one point, Jacob's sibling admitted they fancied one of their friends, and one of the possibilities was Bill Weasley. Myron Wagtail, lead singer of the band, agreed not to tell anyone about the feelings. Bill's Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, was furious after hearing Bill had taught the Fire-Making Spell without permission. Because of this, Bill was worried that he would not become the next Gryffindor male Prefect, but Jacob's sibling made him feel better. The following year, Bill told MC that he had become a Prefect, and showed them his Prefect's badge. In his fifth year, Bill had a crush on a girl in his year called Emily Tyler. He asked MC for romance advice, and asked them to go talk to her for him. As they did so, it turned out Emily disliked Bill, angering MC. MC returned to the Three Broomsticks Inn and told the truth about Emily, making Bill sad. MC could make Bill feel better. When looking for clues for the second vault, MC found his brother's room, which was closed with a lock that belonged to Tulip Karasu. When talking to Tulip, MC could choose one friend to come with them, and one of the options was Bill. If he came, he told MC that he knew Tulip was a Ravenclaw in MC's year who was always in detention. As MC went to the Vault of Fear with Tulip Karasu and Barnaby Lee, they could choose a fourth friend to come along, and one of the options was Bill Weasley. In their fourth year, MC befriended Bill's younger brother, Charlie Weasley, who was in the same year as MC. Depending on MC's choices, Bill could join them and Charlie in sneaking into the Forbidden Forest on several occasions, one being the time they went to the Forest Vault. Around this time, a Celestial Ball was held for students of Jacob's sibling's year. Emily Tyler was trying to lead the decorating committee despite her not being in the same year, and spread bad rumors about Penny Haywood, the opposing contestant. MC tried to get Bill to help Penny get elected. At first Bill refused, as he wanted to avoid Emily, but he later agreed to come to the Library, where the election was held. Shortly before MC chose a date for the Ball, Bill came to talk to them in the Great Hall, and MC told him who they wanted to go with. MC later asked Bill for advice for asking out their crush. He was also the first person MC wanted to tell who their crush was, but when the two met up at the Three Broomsticks, their crush was also there. In his seventh year, if Jacob's sibling had managed to become a Prefect, Bill showed the Prefects' bathroom to them and Charlie, who had also become a Prefect. He also invited four former Prefects to drink butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks Inn with them. As their O.W.L.s were approaching, MC went to the Library to study with Bill, who was preparing for his N.E.W.T.s, and his younger brothers Charlie, who was also studying for O.W.L.s, and Percy, who just liked studying. This was the first time MC met Percy. Bill and MC, along with Merula Snyde, were chosen by Patricia Rakepick as a team to find the Cursed Vaults. The three later met up in the Three Broomsticks Inn, where Penny Haywood showed up and informed that her sister Beatrice was missing. The four split into pairs to go look for her. MC, and optionally Bill, looked in the Forbidden Forest. When MC was searching information from the House Ghosts, Bill, Charlie and Percy joined them in talking to the Gryffindor House Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. Bill and Charlie later joined MC in the Prefects' bathroom, where they talked to Duncan Ashe, a ghost who had attended Hogwarts at the same time as Jacob. The group of students selected by Rakepick got a new addition, Jae Kim, when preparing for MC's trip to Hogsmeade. MC could choose one of the three students to join them on their trip to Hogsmeade. Bill then taught MC, Jae and Merula the Stunning Spell, Stupefy, which Rakepick had taught him the year before. During her quest to become a knight, MC got Bill's help to defeat the Ice Knight for a second time. Before fighting, the two practiced using the Fire-Making spell again. The two won the battle as Jacob's sibling defeated the knight in a duel. Before confronting Rakepick, MC went to talk to Bill, who trusted Rakepick. MC told him about what they had discovered while reading Jacob's notes. Later on, Bill was among the students selected by Rakepick to go to the Vault with her along with Jacob's sibling, Merula Snyde and a fourth student of Jacob's sibling's choice (either Penny Haywood or Charlie Weasley). The group was also joined by Ben Copper. The six entered the Cursed Vault by using the Vault Portrait. While there, Bill and MC teamed up to defeat the dragon guarding the Vault. Later, when Rakepick turned out to be evil and attempted to kill the students, they fought against her. After the Cursed Vault, MC and Charlie decided to hold a going away party for Bill, as he was graduating at the end of that year and to make Bill feel better after what had happened. While Charlie took care of holding the party and inviting quests (including all of Bill's family), MC distracted Bill. The two spent time together, but after that, Bill admitted that he actually knew about the surprise party the whole time. The two then headed to the party together and Bill pretended to be surprised, but the other Weasleys could instantly tell he was faking the reaction. In MC's sixth year, they learned from Charlie that Bill was coming to Hogwarts. They gathered in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Bill revealed that Dumbledore had given him permission to give Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons in the classroom after classes for the day were done, as the actual teacher of the subject was considered useless by most students. Shortly after the first DADA lesson, Percy came to the classroom to inform that Fred and George were missing. MC, Bill, Charlie and Percy all decided to look for them and split into two groups of two to make the search faster. MC could choose to go with Bill. Fanon While not extremely popular, this pairing has some support, and some felt jealous when Bill revealed he had feelings for Emily Tyler. However, as Bill is known to end up with Fleur Delacour, he is generally not the main choice of love interest among players. Many would prefer Barnaby or Charlie as a male love interest. Some people were disappointed when Bill was not an option for the First Date side quest. Fandom FAN FICTION :Bill/Jacob's sibling on FanFiction.Net : Trivia *The ship can be considered either het or slash depending on Jacob's sibling's gender. *Bill is the second possible crush for Jacob's sibling, the first being Penny Haywood. Bill is also the first male crush for Jacob's sibling. *Bill is the currently the only character that MC can have a crush on that is not one of the possible crushes in the "First Date" achievement quest. Gallery Bill friendship.jpg Navigation